Fukushima 50
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk negara.Mati hanya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh jam. Menyiksa batin dengan kerinduan pada keluarga.  Merekalah Fukushima 50.


"**Fukushima 50"**

**Desclaimer  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfort**

**Story by  
>Emo'Reiryuuku<strong>

**Special fic for "FUKUSHIMA 50"**

"_**My Dad went to the nuclear plant. I never heard my mother  
>cry so hard. Please Dad come back alive"<br>**_

**[Posted in Twitter by nekkonekonyaa]**

**This is the chance...  
>Keep alive or..<strong>

**Die..**

* * *

><p>Apa yang terpenting di dalam hidupmu? Sesuatu yang membuatmu tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya? Merindukannya?<p>

**"_Keluargaku yang terpenting bagiku."_**

* * *

><p>Mata emerald itu menelusuri deretan hitam berwarna hitam tebal, yang tercetak jelas di layar I-phone miliknya. Jantungnya berdetak keras.<p>

"_Tunggu di teras rumah bersama Ryuu dan Tomomi! Siapkan juga beberapa baju di koper! _

'apa? Ada apa sebetulnya? Apa maksudnya?'

"Kaachan? Wajahnya kenapa begitu? Tomo-chan kan gak nakal sama kaachan." suara manis gadis kecil berdendang di telinga Sakura. Wajahnya menampilkan kekhawatiran ketika melihat wajah ibunya, yang sendu. Mata Emerald teduhnya menatap Sakura. Ryuu yang tengah melahap buku dengan tebal lima centi itu, menurunkan bukunya dan menatap ibunya dengan tajam.

"Tidak apa." Sakura melemparkan senyum yang membuat Tomomi menampilkan wajah nyengir khasnya. Tapi Ryuu makin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ibu. Ada apa?" suara berat remaja yang sudah mengalami masa puber itu melenyapkan senyum Ibunya. Ryuu tak bisa dibohongi.

"Kau sudah dengar kan Ryuu? Tidak apa. Sekarang siapkan-"

"." Suara rendah Ryuu terkesan seperti menginterogasi buronannya.

"Jangan tanya Ibu sekarang Ryuu. Siapkan juga beberapa bajumu."

"Tapi bu-"

"Sekarang Ryuu."

Tanpa jawaban dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia menoleh ke arah ibunya. Mata onyxnya menatap Sakura tajam.

"Tapi Ibu harus berjanji mengatakannya padaku." lalu dia memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

'Sayangnya Ibu pun tak tahu.' batin Sakura sambil menggendong Tomomi. Perasaannya entah kenapa tidak enak sama sekali.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke"<p>

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendongak. Mata onyxnya menangkap bayangan siluet laki-laki lain. Seorang pemuda jangkung, dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas. Sasuke menggeser tumpukan berkasnya ke samping dan menatap tajam pemuda itu. Nara Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah mengumumkan soal pemberitahuan jam tiga pagi tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah. Seperti tugas yang kau berikan. Aku mengumumkan pada reaktor satu dan tak ada satupun pekerja yang berniat bergeser barang satu jengkal pun." jawab Shikamaru tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"SASUKE-TEME!" teriakan pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata aquamarine memecah keheningan.

"Kecilkan suaramu."

"Ini bukan masalah mengecilkan suara atau- ah sudahlah lupakan. Aku sudah mengumumkan soal peringatan itu pada reaktor dua dan tiga. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mau menghentikan pekerjaan mereka. Mereka tetap ingin melanjutkan."

"Dan kejadian itu sama persis dengan reaktor satu dan empat." sambung Shikamaru.

DEG

Sasuke terdiam. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Apa mereka gila? Didepan, laut yang sebentar lagi akan menerjang dengan ganasnya. Tapi mereka tetap bertahan di PLTN gila itu? Tidak tidak. Yang gila sebetulnya mereka. Apa mereka mencari maut?

"Selamatkan keluarga kalian." ucapan Sasuke membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto bergerak dari tempatnya. "Tunggu-"

"..."

"Kenapa Teme?"

"Beritahukan pada yang lain untuk memprioritaskan keluarga masing-masing." jawab Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jika kau diberi pilihan...

**Hidup dengan keluarga**, atau..

**Mati demi negara.**

**Mana yang kau pilih?**

* * *

><p>TOK TOK TOK TOK<p>

"HINATA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN!"

Gadis berambut indigo itu melompat kaget. Dia menjatuhkan sisir putih yang dia gunakan untuk menyisir rambut anaknya yang paling kecil. Namikaze Inari.

"Sebentar ya Ina-chan." ujar Hinata sambil mengelus rambut anaknya, dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" Hinata panik ketika melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hinata-chan, cepat."

"...?"

"Kita harus mengungsi! Peringatan Tsunami muncul tadi pagi!"

"!"

"Tousan tidak bercanda kan?"

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis tinggi berambut pirang panjang, dan bermata perak yang sibuk menggendong gadis kecil berambut indigo dan mata aquamarine.

"Kurina.."

"Tousan tidak bercanda sama sekali." ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius. Kurina merasa ayahnya yang periang ini sama sekali tidak main-main.

Dengan sigap, Hinata berbalik hendak mengambil tas, dan beberapa barang lainnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa limbung. 'Pusing? Bukan.' batinnya.

"GEMPA! GEMPA! HINATA-CHAN!" dengan cepat Naruto menarik Hinata berlari keluar mendahului Kurina yang telah berlari duluan sambil menggendong Inari.

* * *

><p>"TOUSAN! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Ryuu menatap tajam Sasuke yang tengah menggendong Tomomi.<p>

"..."

"TOUSAN!"

"KAU SEBETULNYA MAUNYA APA?" balas Sasuke geram. Anaknya yang satu ini benar-benar membuat dirinya pusing sekaligus kesal.

"Sasuke-kun, Ryuu-kun sudah-"

"Kaasan tidak bicara apa-apa. Dan tiba-tiba Tousan datang dan menyeret kami . Sebetulnya, ADA APA?" balas Ryuu tak kalah geramnya, sambil mengabaikan Ibunya yang berusaha menengahi keduanya.

Sasuke membawa Ryuu, Tomomi dan Sakura –setelah merasakan gempa yang lumayan kencang- mengungsi ke bukit tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tentu saja ini membuat Ryuu bingung. Dia berkali-kali bertanya tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Dan ini membuat amarah Ryuu memuncak.

"Hiks..hiks.." suara isakan kecil terdengar dari gadis dipelukan Sasuke.

"LIHAT! Sekarang kau membuat Tomo menangis!"

"Tousan...Hiks...hiks.. itu apa? hiks.." ujar Tomomi sambil menunjuk ke arah laut. Lebih tepatnya ke arah gulungan laut. Sasuke berbalik, dan seketika matanya membulat.

"GAWAT! TSUNAMI! Cih.. peringatan itu benar. Sial!"

Dan pertanyaan Ryuu terjawab saat itu juga.

* * *

><p>Mata Shikamaru menyapu pinggir laut. Dan matanya membulat saat melihat asap yang membumbung tinggi dari PLTN Fukushima. Kini dirinya dan istrinya, Yamanaka- bukan, Nara Ino dan ketiga anaknya telah berada di atas bukit yang aman.<p>

Tangannya bergerak ke arah kantongnya dan meraih benda berwarna hitam berbentuk kotak. Lalu dia menekan beberapa tombol lalu mengarahkannya ke indera pendengarannya.

"Maaf saya ingin bertanya berapa orang yang tetap tinggal di reaktor-"

"Shikamaru? Inikah kau?"

"Kurenai-san?"

"YA! OH YOKATTA!"

"Ada apa?"

"Suhu kolam reaktor naik melebihi dua puluh lima derajat celcius. Dan itu sudah melebihi rata-rata. Kami khawatir suhunya naik. Jika terjadi _overheat_, unsur radioaktif akan lepas. Dan itu sangat membahayakan!"

"Aku tahu perihal _Overheat_. Tapi, bagaimana dengan mesin pendinginnya? Jika menggunakan itu tentu bisa menurunkan suhunya kan?"

"Masalahnya Tsunami barusan membuat stasiun pembangkit listrik mati. Sehingga mesin pendingin tersebut tidak bisa difungsikan sama sekali."

"Lalu? Berapa orang yang masih bertahan di reaktor?"

"Entahlah. Tapi menurut informasi ada beberapa yang pulang, tapi kini aku berusaha mengumpulkan mereka kembali untuk ikut memperbaiki."

"Bagaimana kalau menyiramkan air laut untuk sementara?"

"Maksud- AH!"

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Kurenai-san? Masih disana?"

"Maaf. Aku baru mendapat informasi yang disampaikan Asuma."

"Informasi?"

"Level radiasi meningkat!"

"Berapa?"

"Untuk normalnya harusnya 0,1 _microsievert_, tapi barusan naik. Dan sepertinya sesuai prediksi akan naik sampai 2000 _microsievert_ per jam!"

"Siramkan air laut ke arah reaktor! Siramkan selama minimal tujuh jam nonstop! Kalau bisa minta permohonan kepada pemerintah untuk mengirimkan Helikopter untuk menyiram dari atas. Dan minta bantuan pemadam kebakaran!"

"Tapi- apa mereka akan menerima resiko terkena radiasi?

"Entahlah. Tapi hubungi juga Asuma-san untuk membantu. Aku akan kembali ke PLTN dengan beberapa orang!"

"Tapi-"

"SEKARANG!"

"Baik!"

"Shikamaru." Ino menepuk bahu Shikamaru. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Ino."

"Kau ingin kembali ke sana?" ujar Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah PLTN yang terbakar itu.

"Sepertinya ya."

"Tapi Shikamaru-"

"..."

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Dan anak-anak juga pasti akan merindukanmu."

"TOUSAN!" Shikamaru sedikit limbung ketika ketiga anaknya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Shikamaru menatap ketiga anaknya dan mengelus kepala mereka. Dia mendongak dan menatap Ino, sambil melepaskan pelukan ketiga anaknya.

Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ino.. maaf.."

* * *

><p>Naruto berjengit kaget ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Dengan cepat ditariknya handphone miliknya.<p>

"Moshi moshi."

"Naruto!"

"Deidara-nii? Ada apa?"

"Maukah kau kembali ke PLTN? Membantu? Kami kekurangan tenaga..."

" Kalau soal itu mudah saja. Setelah aku mengungsikan Hinata dan anak-anak aku akan membantu. Tenang saj-"

"**...dengan resiko kau hanya dapat bertahan maksimal sepuluh jam disana**. Tingkat radiasi sudah sangat tinggi."

DEG

"Sepuluh jam?"

"Iya."

"Jangan bercanda. Ini bukan April mop."

"Tidak sama sekali Naruto. Sebaiknya pertimbangkan pilihanmu."

"Baik. Akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu."

TUT TUT TUT TUT

"Naruto-kun.. ada apa?"

"Hinata, aku..."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus kembali ke PLTN.."

"..."

"...Aku harus menyelamatkan negara ini..."

"Negara dimana aku lahir.."

"..dimana aku tinggal"

"..."

"...Walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku."

"NARUTO JANGAN PERGI!" Hinata mendekap Naruto dengan kuat. "Kumohon.. bagaimana dengan aku? Inari dan Kurina? Aku tak mau kehilanganmu!"

Naruto menatap Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurina yang sedang asyik bercanda bersama Inari dalam gendongannya.

"Kurina..."

"Hmm? Kenapa Tousan?" Kurina mendongak menatap Ayahnya.

"Kau gadis yang kuat. Pandai karate, taekwondo- lupakan. **Jaga Ibu dan adikmu ya**. **Ayah akan segera kembali."**

"Tousan ingin ke.."

"PLTN. Tousan ingin menyelamatkan hidup semua orang."

"...mana"

"Hinata.. maaf..."

* * *

><p>"Ryuu. Kau laki-laki yang kuat kan?" Sasuke menatap Ryuu dengan lembut.<p>

"Tousan..."

"Sasuke-kun apa maksudmu?"

"Jaga Ibu dan adikmu ya Ryuu." ucap Sasuke hendak memberikan Tomomi ke gendongan Ryuu. Tapi tangan kecil Tomomi yang memeluk leher Sasuke, mencegah Sasuke berbuat lebih jauh.

"Tomo ga mau pisan ma Touchan! Touchan jangan pergi!" lalu terdengar isakan Tomomi.

"Touchan pasti balik lagi. Tomo-chan jangan nangis ya." Sasuke mengusap rambut Tomomi dengan lembut. Tapi batinnya berkata lain. Dia merasa ini terakhir kali melihat mereka.

"Sasuke-kun... "

"...Love you Sakura." potong Sasuke. Dua kecupan berakhir di kening Sakura dan pipi chubby Tomomi. Dan Sasuke menepuk kepala Ryuu.

"Ingat permintaan Tousan, Ryuu."

"Ya."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, "Sakura..."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Teruslah hidup dengan baik. Aku tidak dapat pulang untuk sementara." (1)<strong>

Kata-kata terakhir dari Suami dan ayah tercinta. Mereka tidak dapat pulang. Mereka tidak dapat pulang ke Bumi untuk selamanya.

Mereka...berpulang pada Yang Maha Kuasa...

Pengorbanan tulus...

* * *

><p>Mereka, terjebak antara pilihan sulit. Negara atau keluarga. Hidup atau mati.<p>

Mereka orang-orang terpilih.  
>Mereka pahlawan diam.<br>Mereka membela negara dengan batin yang merindukan keluarga.

Misi mereka maut.  
>Dan mereka mengetahui itu.<p>

Mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka. Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh jam.

Merekalah...

_**Fukushima 50**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My Dad went to the nuclear plant. I never heard my mother<br>cry so hard. Please Dad come back alive"  
><strong>_**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>(1) Salah satu e-mail yang dikirim oleh sang suami kepada istrinya yang mengungsi. (real story)<p>

Hello all! Adakah yang tau "Fukushima 50"? Jika belum silahkan cari informasinya di Google untuk lebih lengkapnya. Kalian juga bisa melihat nekkonekonyaa seorang gadis Jepang yang ayahnya pergi ke tempat nuklir. Yaaa... author malas membacot.

Oh ya bagi yang menunggu My Wife Secret akan apdet minggu depan. Gommene.. soalnya Rei kena penyakit "MALAS" T^T untung UTS udah selese sih.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!

Review? :]


End file.
